1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife, and more particularly to a utility knife.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical utility knives comprise two housings that have one end pivotally coupled together so as to allow the rotation of the housings one relative to the other, and that have the other end secured together by fastening members, particularly the screws. Three examples of the utility knives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,741 to Castelluzzo, filed on May 19, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,845 to Weimann, filed on Mar. 5, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,578 to January filed on May 7, 1991. An additional tool, such as screw driver, is required for unthreading the screws for disengaging the housings.
German Patent No. DE 2839067 also discloses a utility knife and includes a control knob rotatably engaged in the rear portion of the knife housings. However, the control knob includes only a small portion extended outward of the knife housings such that the control knob may not be easily operated. In addition, it will be difficult to assemble the control knob into the rear portion of the knife housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional knives.